


Back to the King

by Avenging_Dwarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, F/M, Mates, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Ones, The Valar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_Dwarf/pseuds/Avenging_Dwarf
Summary: Yet another story of a modern girl in middle earth, or is it? Rosie has no clue about the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings or anything Middle Earth  related but somehow the Valar saw fit to choose her to save it. What skills does she have anyway all that she's only a Park Ranger with questionable social skills and a drinking problem.Found this half completed on my computer, and I'm hoping to tweak and finish this. It's about time I put all my fanfiction reading to good use. :)





	Back to the King

Looking back on her life Rosie had many regrets but that adventure was never one of them. She lived life to the fullest those few years with her dwarves.  
She remembered coming to in this strange world were elves were tall and dwarves were fierce warriors. Her head was pounding especially when she tried to open her eyes or if something creaked or twitched, yawned, or really moved in general. Wait yawned! God how fucked up did she get to deserve both a massive hangover and a bedmate who stayed until the morning. Maybe just cracking one eye open would work ok let's try this. Yeah no that definitely wasn't working if anything it was making her crankier, ok lefty it’s your time to shine. Ok so far so good I'm seeing light which rules out.... dark places? Ok that was useless, maybe I should have thought about the fact that I can't wink so I probably can't open one eye at a time.

Well it looks like it's all or nothing in this high stakes game especially with everything getting louder around me. That wasn't so bad like ripping off a band aid my head hurts a little more but at least I know I'm in some sort of shitty hotel. Really shitty if the creaking wooden floors and old looking well everything is a clue. 

A sudden snort from the other side of the bed and a heavy arm draped across her hips alerted her to the other problem. Turning over she realized he wasn't that bad looking at least not from what she could see so far. Those sculpted abs seemed to hint that he might have one of those males Vs she wanted to lick soooo badly. But God was he hairy like Siberian caveman hairy. Or maybe he was a Viking with all of that curly blonde hair covering his face. Following that lion-like mane down to his shoulders she saw they were a workingman’s shoulders. Shoulders that could no doubt heft her over them and throw her up against a wall somewhere. His arms were just as good and he just kept getting better with huge hands with callused hands topping them off. Hands that we're currently grasping her hip possessively, not that she cared when their owner looked like this. 

Know if she could just see his face. No bad Rosie you need to work on getting out of here and finding the hell out what happened last night. Quiet and Rosie were not two words that naturally belonged together but she tried she really did. Removing his hand was proving harder than it looked and she was blaming all of those drool worthy muscles she was eyeing earlier. Ok maybe if I slither my way down and out this will work. 

Something she was no noticing was the more she wiggled and grunted free the more the mystery mans nose twitched. Then it was his mustache and finally his eyes. Eyes that snapped open when they were able to gather what was going on.  
" Easy there girlie, don't want to miss anymore fun do we," the mystery man finally spoke pulling her back towards him with a voice just as rough as those hands.  
" I'm sure we had a great time last night loads of great memories but I have work soon, so if you don't mind releasing me that would be great." Rosie tried to be authoritative she really did but when he pulled her back even more onto an even harder part of him she almost melted.  
" You don't have anywhere to go and no need for a job now wife," the man spoke with.... Wait wife, I was not anyone’s wife let alone this stranger!  
Now I was struggling to get free from his grip and to sort this whole thing out since I'd apparently bedded a crazy. Then he just lifted his hand, which after working up that much momentum trying to get free I sort of flung myself on the floor. A very hard and cold floor, that I was now sprawled naked on.  
" Do not tease me so wife if you do not want me taking what is mine," the mystery man growled. God his voice was just no! Rosie focus.  
" There is some sort of mix up and I'm sure you're really nice but I'm not yours or anybody else's wife. I don't even think I know how to be a wife!"  
" Make no mistake we were joined last night before powerful being and the Valar have blessed our union them selves," he turned to show me some sort of thin gold tattoo on his shoulder.

" Look I love the tat but I don't really think that means some Valar blessed our anything," standing to my feet now I tried to gain some sort of upper hand on the conversation while simultaneously looking for my clothes. I wasn’t even sure what clothes I went out in last night but I had a pretty limited wardrobe thanks to being a ranger, and spending most of my time in the wilderness away from most civilization. I'd spot them some how in what was turning out to be a very weird room, I'd seen some really intense log furniture in my day but nothing like this. It looked like it was straight out of Snow White or some other fairytale. And the craftsman ship was amazing.

Stop Rosie this is not a time to be admiring the dovetails on a desk. You need to find clothes or figure out what in the world is going on right now. 

" A little help in finding my clothes would not go amiss right now," I finally spoke to the man while still bent over looking for some scrap of clothing. Suddenly I heard a growl and he was right behind me with a grip on my hips and someone there to say hello.

"Why do you tease me so you little nymph" he voice was even harsher and he punctuated it with a roll of his hips.  
"Whoa let's not get to excited there cowboy, I just a want my clothes and then I'm out of here,"  
"How can I when you flaunt yourself so blatantly in front of me, and I am no equine dear wife," ok now I think he was just saying that to annoy me or he had just forgotten my name. What was that whole thing about him not being an equine anyway?

"Aha!" I spotted a tunic or shirt of some sorts tucked under a chair which I dived for.

Struggling to put it on and trying to ignore the man now sprawled on the floor behind me. Finally clothing and it went down to around my knees I guess I could make this work. Where are my shoes! Oh fuck it I just need to get out of here now. Shrugging on the strange cape/cloak thing by the door I just bolted for it. There were a lot of weird looking people wherever it was that I ended up…. renaissance fair, commune? What ever it was I had no idea how my drunken ass had gotten here. 

“ROSE!!” great he was coming after me, hadn’t this guy ever had a one-night stand, a good old hump and dump? What ever the reason was he was a little too strange for my taste and that was saying something since I tended to go for the crazies.

“Rosie stop!” he just wasn’t going to stop. Looking over my shoulder he was definitely gaining up to me and was he, dear lord he was shirtless and his hair was still loose and haloed around his head. The sight caused me to falter a little costing me precious seconds. His arms were once again around me. The momentum of my capture, or collision, whatever it was caused us to fall to the ground.  
Wait wasn’t I on a road, roads that even in little Podunk towns tend to be paved. This one wasn’t though which made the impact so much messier. 

“What are you doing?” Was this man trying to kidnap me? Had I been kidnapped last night? 

“I was trying to leave, but since that didn’t work I don’t know!” why couldn’t I escape this man, as handsome as he was I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered and he was doing little to help.

“Well you aren’t going anywhere dressed like that,” he threw me over his shoulder, the brute actually threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was now carrying me back the way we had come. 

“And what is the matter with the way I am dressed!” I know I was dressed a little scant in just the oversized shirt, but it was covering all that needed to be covered.

“HA! As if you can call that clothed, and it is certainly not befitting of someone of your station.” He said as we passed into the room where this had all started.  
“ What station is that exactly, I am a park ranger for god’s sake!” this man was just more and more confusing, both when I was upside down and while I was back on solid ground… or floor.

“Well you’re my wife of course, and you need to be dressed as such. If I had my way you would be draped in fine jewels, and precious metals for the rest of our lives,” what in the world was happening!  
“I’m not your wife and that is not going to happen, this was just a one time thing. Do you understand that, we are both just going to go on my way now so if you could just tell me where the hell we are then we can do just that.” This was getting much harder to reason with him and I was sure as hell loosing my patience. 

Looking up at him from my place on the only chair in the room, a rather unstable and splintery thing. His eyes were sucking me in especially with the whole wounded puppy dog thing he had going on. His eyes were gorgeous, well all of him was if I was being honest with my self. 

“I will not so quickly part from you now that I have found you,” he growled out with a scowl on his face.

“Dude it was one night!! We aren’t destined for each other or anything,” I was starting to get more desperate, and more sure of the fact that I had been kidnapped or I had been much drunker than I was remembering.  
“But we are you are my one, and the Valar have chosen to show us this with our binding last night. I know that it was sudden but surely you must remember such a glorious event. I was walking along the road into town when a white blinding light overtook my vision, and when it cleared there you were. You were soaked from rain that had not fallen in days and in strange clothing for a dwarrow dam. When I tried to rouse you, you only spoke a few words in a language that I had never heard before. I took you with me to the inn hopping that I would be able to find your kin or someone that knew of a dwarrow so far from the mountains. As soon as I picked you up and our skin touched you sat upright and started speaking in what I assumed was Ancient Khuzdul. You starting chanting about Mahal and then there was another flask of light and he was right behind you. He said that you were unprepared for this new world and that it was my responsibility as your fated to show you our ways and protect you. He also said that you would help guide me and save our people. Then he touched our foreheads and a golden light connected the two of us. Do you truly not remember?” The more he was speaking and telling me what apparently happened the more freaked out I was getting. 

“No I think I would have remembered so weird light show and some guy showing up out of no where, then again I would also like to think I would remember walking out to the middle of no where or wherever this strange place is. I mean seriously dude you are taking the cosplay way to seriously. And why the hell where we naked this morning with you calling me your wife?” Things just kept getting stranger. 

“Mahal revealed us to be ones and as the night progressed the more I felt the pull to you and the yearning. Is that not something that you are feeling? Last night after we arrived you showed a hunger towards me that could be nothing else, ”

“No dude this is just lust or attraction not some sort of fated matchmaking.”

“We are married in the eyes of our people and I made a vow to protect and care for you and I will no sooner break it than I can stop feeling the pull to you. Now get dressed, here are some of my spare clothing we will stop later to outfit you in appropriate traveling gear,” with that he stood up and started to unpack a bundle of cloth from a large grey bag I had no noticed earlier and handing them to me. Shaking them out I saw that it was a pair or dark blue legging like trousers, a belt and a smaller white undershirt. Holding up the shirt I saw that it was still bigger than anything I normally would have worn but it would be better than what I had on before. 

“What about the clothes that you found me in?” Speaking quietly a little subdued by the fact that he was the only person I even partially knew in this strange area, and so far he had only tried to care for me.

“That clothing is not something you should be wearing out it s indecent and there are many men far less honorable than I. Your boots are by the fire drying out and they will have to do until we can find you ones better suited,” rushing over to the empty hearth on the far wall I found my brown leather boots. They were carefully laid out next to a truly massive pair of men’s boots that looked stranger than anything I’d seen.  
“Thank you,” slipping on the pants he had provided I saw that this was not going to work out even with the belt. They had fallen to the floor and the belt had made a loud clanging noise despite by best tries to catch it. Looking up to see that he was mostly dressed and turned while bent over putting on a foul looking sock.

“Yeah this isn’t going to work, don’t you have anything else?”  
“Those are a pair of my brother pants, he is smaller than me so I had hoped they would suffice,”

“Yeah well your brother is still a giant next to me soooo,” with that he strode across the room and picked up the belt from the floor. After producing a knife from somewhere he made two more holes farther down the belt and handed it back to me. He then proceeded to kneel down and pull the pants back up to my hip and secure them with the belt he had handed me, all while maintain eye contact. As soon as I heard the clasp fasten I jumped away and strode to the door, picking up the discarded cloak from earlier and throwing it around my shoulders. 

“Well then let’s get going slow poke, I need better clothes than your brothers hand me downs,” and to get away from that piercing gaze. Crazy, I needed to remind myself that the first chance I get I need to get to a phone, and away from this crazy cosplay guy.


End file.
